Blaze
by Gameblaster12
Summary: Twilight has a daughter and she starts off as any child does, sensitive, sweet and so on but we all know that teens are a much different story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Good with the Bad**

"Mommy." A young filly Alicorn said as she ran into her mothers' hooves; her mother being a unicorn and father being a Pegasus. It had just been luck that she is an alicorn. Her navy blue mane and tail flailing around wildly. Her fire red coat shining in the moonlight coming in through the window of the Golden Oaks Library.

"Blaze, how was your day with daddy?" A purple unicorn said smiling widely.

"We had a fun time today." Before Blaze could continue, her father walked in tiredly. He could barely stand up.

"Radiant, how are you dear?" Radiant Star smiled happily, partly because he is home, the other is because he always walks in to see his Twilight waiting for him. It had always been a pleasant gift to come home to. Radiant walked over to his wife and quickly gave her a quick kiss. Radiants' coat is blue and his mane red and so he and Blaze are the same in color.

"It's good to have you home love. Dinner is waiting for you, I would have waited for you but my assistant just had to eat." Just then Spike came in.

"Yeah, sorry about that Radiant, I know how you hate it when we eat before you get home but I hadn't had a thing to eat all day and Twilight ate a little bit before I did thanks to Rarity and the others taking her out for dinner." Spike explained.

"Don't worry about, I took Blaze out to eat, sorry dear." Twilight shook her head with a smile dismissing it. "You are so understanding love."

"Can we stop with the mushy stuff, it's disgusting." Spike said hearing everything before he came into the room. Of course Radiant and Twilight kissed just to tease Spike. "I'm out of here." Spike said retreating to his new room since Twilight and Radiant married. He had been in a different room for seven years now. Luckily Twilight found out about a construction spell. The library is now bigger then it was before by a lot. There are now three extra rooms, each for a pony to sleep in.

"Blaze, it's now past your bed time." Blaze knew what her mother is going to say and instead of hearing the dreaded words, she took off for her bedroom. Blaze couldn't stand hearing the words bed and time next to each other. She also knew that her parents would get her to bed one way or another and so leaving before a word was said had become easier. Twilight and Radiant watched as their daughter ran off to bed making sure that she is out before the awful words could be spoken. Twilight then turned to her husband and cuddled up. "So I had a very interesting day today dear but first tell me about yours."

Radiant chuckled and then wrapped a hoof around his wife. "Well, Cadance and Shining were there today. That was fun, more so for Blaze. She got to see her cousin today which actually helped me help the princess. I still can't believe that I took your brothers place as a royal guard. More specifically as Captain of the Canterlot Royal Guard. So for me the day went well without Blaze hanging around me the entire time. Though in a small way, I wish she had been. I don't get to see her enough considering my position. She is always asleep before I get home and never awake before I leave. I'm just glad that the princess is so flexible. I do have some not so good news however. I'm to leave in two days for a week and a half. The princess has come upon an incident. Somehow Timberwolves have found their way to other parts of Equestira despite the fact that Ponyville is far closer to the Everfree Forest." Radiant had said all he needed to and then turned to focus back on Twilight. "Now tell me about your day."

"First of all be careful when you leave and second, wake your daughter before you go to tell her goodbye." Radiant nodded and then Twilight continued. "As for the way my day went, Pinkie pie invited us all to a party today for Applejack. It being her birthday and all, Pinkie had to do something. So the six of us got together and had a girl's day out. At the same time today well." Twilight then whispered something into her husbands' ear. Radiant face lit up like the sun, it would have made Celestia jealous to see how bright his face is.

"You are; you really are?" Radiant asked as his face got even brighter which to say is hard to believe.

"Keep up that glow coming off you and Celestia may banish you for taking over her job." Twilight teased. "Yes love, I really am. We can let the others know in the morning. For right now though, let's get some sleep. I'm sure that you're exhausted probably more so than I." Twilight stood up off the couch.

"What do you mean probably, if it weren't for Blaze, I would have fallen asleep on the way home?" The two chuckled as they made their way up to their bedroom.

The sun rose into the sky and shone in through the windows waking up Twilight and Radiant. Radiant had actually been excited about being able to wake up to the sun. He only had two of the seven days of the week off and so he didn't get to wake to the sun very often. He had been getting up long before the sun rose to get to Canterlot on time for work. The only reason that they haven't moved is because Radiant hadn't wanted Twilight to one, be away from her friends in case the elements are needed again and two, this is her home and Radiant would rather get up early everyday then make Twilight move.

The two adults headed downstairs to be greeted by their very hyper daughter and Spike who is making breakfast for the four of them. "I'm glad that daddy doesn't have to leave today." Blaze said happily bouncing around the room and then into the kitchen before Twilight could stop her.

"Blaze, Spike, please come in here. We have some good news and some not so good news." Twilight and Radiant sat down on the couch and waited for the two to get there. Once the two arrived, Twilight turned to Radiant and the two nodded.

Radiant is the first to announce his news. "Spike, Blaze, the princess is taking me away for a while. To be specific, a week and a half. I leave in a day." Spike hadn't taken it too hard but Blaze's eyes began to fill with water. Radiant got down on his knees and wrapped his daughter in a tight hug. "I don't want to leave but I must." Radiant kept his hold on his daughter even as she cried and whined about her father being taken from her. Radiant just held her tighter.

"Let's lighten the mood a little and tell you the good news." Twilight then turned her head to Blaze since it would effect her the most between Spike and Blaze. "Blaze sweetheart, you're going to have a little brother or sister. How does that sound to you?" Blaze smiled somewhat still sad about her father leaving. She couldn't deny that she is happy though.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed and please review, thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Trouble with Teens**

"You never let me do anything!" Blaze, now sixteen, screamed and ran off to her room angrily.

"Blaze!" Twilight gave off a frustrated sigh. "Ever since her cutie mark appeared eight years ago, she has become so difficult. It's only become worse since she became a teenager." Twilight sat down on the couch as her eight year old son came over to her. Twilight picked up her son and held him tightly in her hooves. "What have you been up to today Nightshade?" Twilight smiled looking down at her son with wonder. Her sons a unicorn with a dark blue coat that looks black and his mane and tail are black.

"Why is my sister always so angry with you mom?" Nightshade stared at his mother sadly.

Twilight knew why, she wouldn't let Blaze go into the Everfree Forest with her friends. Blazes frustration wouldn't end there once Twilight talked to her friends' parents. "She is angry that I won't let her do things that she wants to do." Twilight said and frowned wondering if she is being over protective. Sure she had gone into the Everfree Forest but she had her friends with her who also represent the Elements of Harmony. Granted she didn't realize that the first time but still, it's not a safe place to go. Twilight shook the thoughts from her head and stood up. "I have some things to go do, don't let your sister leave." Nightshade saluted his mother making her chuckle. Twilight waved goodbye and then shut the door behind her. Twilight knew that once she got back, Blaze would be gone. So she wasn't going to be going home.

Blaze couldn't stand it; her mother is being such a party pooper. She continued to scream frustrated screams into her pillow. Soon she threw her pillow into a wall and then did the same with some trinkets in her room. She continued to throw things around the room in frustration and then she heard the door to the library shut. She isn't far from the front door and so hearing the door open and shut is easy to do. Blaze peaked out the door of her room and smiled seeing through the window, her mother leaving to do some errands or so she guessed. Either way she would be gone for a while. "Hey Nightshade, don't tell mom that I left ok." Blaze said walking toward the back door. She wouldn't have said anything but her brother is watching her.

Nightshade went over to the back door and blocked his sisters' path. "Mom said not to let you leave." Nightshade said; his eyes determined not to let his sister leave.

"You're such a mama's boy you know that." Blaze tried to push by her brother gently but he wasn't budging.

Tears started to form in Nightshades eyes from his sisters' words but he kept them back. "No I'm not, she is in charge of us and so we do what she says."

"Yeah and the next thing we know, a cutie mark will appear showing mommy with you in her hooves." Blazed teased and then picked up her brother and put him to the side. She then walked out the door leaving Nightshade to cry.

Twilight had gone to one of her daughters' friends' home and warned the parents about their kids going into the Everfree Forest which of course they had been grateful to hear. Twilight had told them to spread the word to the other parents and then headed off to the Everfree forest. Soon Twilight arrived and then saw the other two parents arrive. "Twilight, when are they supposed to be here?" A white earth pony named Crystal asked.

"They should be here about, now." Twilight and the other parents hid in the trees waiting for the kids to arrive. As they got closer Twilight and the parents listened to what the kids are saying.

"I can't believe that your mother actually left you alone with your brother." A pink earth pony said.

"I know; how stupid are parents these days?" A blue Pegasus said flying just above her friends.

Just as they were headed into the forest, the three parents stepped out from behind the trees startling the kids. "Mom?" the three kids smiled sheepishly.

"You get back home right now missy, you're in so much trouble!" Rainbow Dash yelled at the blue Pegasus.

"You're in just as much trouble Diamond." Crystal said taking her daughter by the ear and pulling her away.

Twilight watched as the other four left and then began tapping her hoof. "What the hay were you thinking? I don't care that you're an Alicorn Blaze; you have rules just like any other pony and I won't stand for you breaking them. The Everfree Forest is dangerous no matter the type of pony you are." Twilight lowered her voice. "If I lost you, I'd just die." Twilight walked over to her daughter and gave her a big hug. "Let's go home."

Rainbow Dash got her daughter home and just blew her top. "Lightning Blitz, you are in so much trouble. What were you thinking and taking my best friends daughter with you not to mention taking Diamond with you. Why would such a smart pony do something so stupid? Do you have a death wish?" Rainbow Dash continued to rant for another minute.

"It's not that bad mom, besides, you and your friends went there all the time and Blaze is an Alicorn anyway. There is no way we would be in danger with her around." Lightning said staring at her mother.

"You really think that just because she is an Alicorn that you can't and she can't die?" Rainbow asked and then paced for a minute angrily. She made her decision. "You're grounded for a week, no ands ifs or buts about it. Go to your room this instant." Lightning then ran to her room upset.

"Diamond, how could you even think of doing something like that? When your father gets back you are going to tell him exactly what you were about to do today. I can already tell that you thought that being with Blaze would make it safe to go there but you are clearly mistaken and how could you put her and Lightning in that kind of trouble. Go to your room and stay there until your father gets home." Diamond didn't say anything and just walked off sadly.

"Blaze, what made you think that you can handle it there?" Twilight asked gently unlike the other two parents.

"You go in all the time to see that old Zebra. You handle it in there just fine; surely I could handle it in there if we ran into something. We would have been just fine and how could you embarrass me like that?" Blaze angrily stomped her hoof and stared her mother in the eyes.

"Blaze, I may be a powerful unicorn and though you may be powerful, you can't handle it in there by yourself. I know my way around, you don't and don't you tell me that it's because I won't let you go in. I wouldn't have ever gone in there the first time if I hadn't needed to. I have troubles now in there when running into some creature. I take caution in there Blaze; I don't just go running in there. If I do that, I take my friends with me; they know the forest just as well as I do. I don't take them to increase our numbers. I do that because of the Elements of Harmony. If it weren't for that, I would be even less likely to just rush in there. Now go to your room." Twilight said keeping her voice calm and pleasant. "What am I going to do with her?"

**A/N: This had been my first time trying to use breaks in the story to help it run smoother. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Rough Morning**

That night at dinner, things went even worse then earlier that day. Blaze complained about being embarrassed the whole time over dinner. Twilight finally blew her fuse and stood up and screamed at the top of her lungs. Blaze ran off angrily toward her room while Nightshade just shrunk in his seat after hearing his mother scream. Tears even started to form in his eyes. Twilight saw this and then felt horrible. She sat back down and rubbed her head with her hooves. "I'm sorry Nightshade, I screamed and I shouldn't have regardless of how I feel or what is going on." Twilight took in a deep breath and then smiled at her son. "Finish up and then go to bed ok." Nightshade nodded as Twilight stood up and went to the other room and sat down on the couch.

Twilight had waited up until eleven when her husband came walking in. She quickly stood up and put the book she had been reading down. "How was your day dear?" Twilight asked exhausted from her day.

Radiant smiled and then shook his head. "It appears that my day went better then yours dear." Radiant led Twilight over to the couch and sat down with her. "So what did our daughter do today?"

Twilight put her head on her hooves and sighed. "She was going to take her friends into the Everfree Forest. It's only gotten more dangerous since I was single. I just don't know what to do with her." Twilight looked to her husband with tired eyes.

"I suppose it's safe to say that you haven't told them yet?" Twilight shook her head. "I wish I could say that I know but I don't. I don't work tomorrow since the princess knows about everything going on. We'll wake up and tell the kids in the morning. After that, I'll deal with our daughters' wrath and you go and have a day for yourself. If you can, get your old friends together but go do something for fun. Make a day out of it and don't worry about anything. Can you do that for me?" Radiant asked wrapping his hoof around Twilight.

Twilight leaned into her husband and gave a tired smile. "Yeah, I can do that." She rubbed her head against Radiants' neck lovingly.

Radiant smiled and then slowly stood up off the couch. "Let's go to bed Twilight, I'm sure you're exhausted." Twilight then stared at her husband. The look she gave him just screamed sarcasm, 'Me tired, no I'm fine.' "Ok Twilight, be sarcastic through those looks of yours." Radiant smiled and then the two headed off to bed.

That morning, Twilight and Radiant brought their children into the living room. "Blaze, Nightshade, we need to talk." Blaze just grumbled while nightshade listened intently. "First thing we need to talk about is what's going to be happening in the next week." Radiant stared at Blaze.

"Why are you staring at me, I didn't do a thing?" Blaze said turning her head away.

"Yes you have but that is a topic for later. As of right now we have two things to say and this first thing will upset you." Blaze assumed that she is in trouble for something. "We're moving. I don't want to hear anything about this until I'm done speaking." Blaze shut her mouth and let her father continue. "The other thing that should make you both happy is that your mother is pregnant."

Blaze at that point rose her voice, almost screaming. "Are you two nuts, mom is too old to even think about having more foals." At that point Radiant spoke up in defense of his wife.

"How dare you speak like that, we know the limits. You will apologize to your mother and or go to your room." Radiant stood up standing three feet above his daughter, his voice calm and quiet but angry. Blaze immediately took off for her room. This whole argument has made Nightshade a bit uncomfortable. Radiant sat back down, his temper cooled. The door to Blazes room slammed shut. "Go have your day dear, I'll take care of everything here." Radiant gave Twilight a quick comforting hug letting some of her tears land on him. Soon Twilight wiped her tears away and smiled.

"Thanks love." Twilight gave her husband a quick kiss and then left after grabbing her saddle bag.

After Twilight left, Radiant stood up and went over to his son. "I'll get you some boxes to pack your things in but while I work on that, could you go and ask some of our friends around town to help out with packing things." Nightshade nodded and then ran off. Once Nightshade was gone, Radiant went to his daughters' room and pounded on the door. Blaze opened it up angrily. "You have the right to be upset about the move but you will not talk to your mother and I that way."

"Whatever, I have a party to get to." Blaze said trying to close the door but her father stopped her.

"I know all about said party and you're not going anymore, not after the way you spoke this morning." Radiant said unflinching.

"That's not fair; all my friends are expecting me today." Blaze stomped a foot down.

"Next time you have plans for something; make sure that you watch yourself. As of right now, you're grounded and you're going to help us pack whether you want to or not. The grounding goes further then that Blaze, after what I heard you tried to do yesterday. Until we're moved into our new home and completely unpacked, there will be no anything for you. You'll help around the house and go to school which you'll be doing once we're moved." Radiant stood up tall staring at Blaze which pierced her chest like knives. Radiant however is able to stay calm while speaking to her.

"I hate my life." Blaze said and shut the door.

"I'll bring you some boxes to pack your things." Radiant knowing his daughter went around to the outside and put up some bars on the windows and finished just in time for Blaze to open her window. "Oh no, you don't get to go anywhere."

"I'm not a prisoner; you can't make me stay here." Blaze complained.

"While you're grounded you are and we need your help and don't bother to go out the back, as of now, it won't open." Radiant then left after finishing off the window but heard Blaze as he is leaving. He ignored it.

"I hate you!" Blaze screamed from her window.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed and please review, thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Day with Friends**

Twilight slowly made her way through town, heading toward Sugarcube Corner. She would miss Ponyville but she knew that she has to go if for anything, to save her husband the stress. Twilight went through memory lane as she continued to her destination. Over here a frog landed on her, over there she walked with Fluttershy when they first met. This happened here, that happened there. She wanted nothing more then to stay in Ponyville with her friends but that is unfair to her family and so she has to leave. Twilight reached Sugarcube Corner and went up to the door. She gave three quick knocks and then waited. Soon Mrs. Cake answered the door. "Hello Mrs. Cake, is Pinkie here?" Twilight asked.

"I'll go get her but are you alright dear?" Twilight put on a smile and nodded. Mrs. Cake shrugged and then left to grab Pinkie.

"Hey Twilight, what's up?" Pinkie asked as Cherry Blossom came over.

"Mom, can I go?" Cherry Blossom; a filly with a red coat and a brown mane asked.

"No you silly filly, you need to help out with cleaning the kitchen. You helped make the mess and so you need to help clean it up. You can go after that though." Pinkie said to her filly and then turned back to Twilight. "So what's up?" Pinkie asked again.

"You free to talk with me, I need some cheering up and I figured you and the others would do that for me." Twilight waved goodbye to Cherry Blossom and smiled as the little filly waved back wildly and bouncing off toward the kitchen. Twilight chuckled a bit at the young filly's excitement.

Pinkie was about to turn and go ask when Mrs. Cake answered her unasked question. "Go on Pinkie, Twilight could use some cheering up and you're the one to do just that." With that said and Pinkie threw off her apron and hopped outside.

"Thanks for the rescue; I'm a party pony not a cook. Well I do cook but for parties, it's special. So are we going to go get the others?" Twilight nodded and off they went. The next friend they picked up was Rarity, then Fluttershy and Applejack. They were easy to get to but Rainbow Dash, not so much.

"Fluttershy, could you fly up and get Rainbow Dash for us?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, well uh, ok." Fluttershy flew up slowly to Cloudsdale and then got ran into by Rainbow Dash. "Oh, hello Rainbow Dash."

"Fluttershy, what the hay are you doing here?" Rainbow asked and then noticed the others below. "What's going on, are the elements needed again?"

"I think Twilight should explain; if you don't mind that is?" Fluttershy then quickly flew back down to the ground with Rainbow in tow.

"Ok, what's going on Twilight, I can't just leave the Wonderbolts to have fun. Please tell me that there is a problem. Is my daughter ok, do we need the elements again? What is it?" Rainbow asked wanting a quick answer from Twilight.

"I was just hoping to have one last day with my friends." Everyone turned to Twilight, eyebrows raised.

Rainbow thought quickly and then turned to her teammates who are coming down to see what's going on. "I think we've practiced enough for today everypony. Let's pick up tomorrow." Rainbow said telling her team to stop for the day. The original Wonderbolts moved onto bigger cities but Rainbow wasn't ready to leave. So with some discussion, Spitfire made Rainbow Dash a captain allowing her to make her own team. This also let the Wonderbolts go world wide or at least more so then they were. It seemed like a win-win for everypony. Rainbow turned to Twilight with her hooves on her sides. "What do you mean one last day with your friends?"

"Let's go talk at Fluttershy's." The group nodded and off they went. Once they arrived at Fluttershy's home, they went into the nearby field. "Ok girls, I'm moving." Twilight said coming out with it instead of beating around the bush. "Who knows when we'll see each other again?"

"You're moving; the parties won't be the same without you though." Pinkie said sadly.

"I'm going to miss those Pinkie, but the fact is, my husband can't take this early morning flying anymore. He needs to be closer and not to mention" Twilight paused for a moment and then smiled. "I'm pregnant again and we need someplace more, well" Rarity cut her off.

"We understand Twilight; it can't be easy for you. We'll miss you but it was bound to happen sometime right?" Rarity said and it stayed silent for a moment until Rainbow spoke up.

"What are we doing then; let's go have a party, right Pinkie." Rainbow winked in Pinkies direction.

"You bet, one last party with Twilight. I had better go get things ready." With that Pinkie bounced off toward Sugarcube Corner. The others then treated Twilight to a day at the spa.

"Thanks for everything, I really needed a rest. My daughter is being difficult and I've been super stressed out." Twilight said dipping herself into the water and then laid her head back.

"Of course darling, you deserve it." Rarity said putting two cucumbers on her eyes.

"Normally I wouldn't have anything to do with this girly junk but since this will be the last time in a long time that we'll see Twilight, I'll suffer through it." Rainbow got onto a chair and let two ponies give her a hooficure. She didn't just sit there relaxed, she hated it but she did it for Twilight's sake. She flinched and shifted a few times even.

After a few hours of relaxing at the spa, the five of them finally headed off to Sugarcube Corner. Once they arrived, Pinkie had everything set up for the party just for the six of them. "Come on in everypony." Pinkie said welcoming in her friends. The party lasted the rest of the day and Twilight couldn't help but feel relaxed despite the crazy music and all the noise.

Twilight let everything about the party soak in realizing that this would probably be the last. She looked around happily as everypony danced and played party games. Her mind flashed back to all the party's that Pinkie had thrown. Twilight snapped out of her daze and then went over to Pinkie and the others and began dancing with them.

It had been one heck of a day for her but the party ended that night around ten and after saying goodbye, everyone left. Twilight headed on her way out but turned to Pinkie. "Thanks for a great day Pinkie." As Twilight walked out she heard Pinkie yell a 'you're welcome' and all Twilight could do is smile.

She finally arrived home after a long day to find only sleeping bags on the floor. None of the property of the library had been packed however. "How was your day dear?" Radiant said with a smile.

"A happy and sad day for my friends and I. I'm happy though, to be home." With that said, Twilight lay down on a sleeping bag and then looked up at her husband. "We leaving soon?"

Radiant nodded and then hugged his wife. "Yes dear, we leave tomorrow morning in fact. If you haven't had the chance to say goodbye, then you'll still have some time tomorrow." Radiant put a hoof around his wife.

"I was able to but may I say goodbye again anyway?" Radiant nodded and then the two ponies fell asleep.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review, thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Shadow**

The next day Twilight woke to find Radiant gone. Twilight looked out the window and noticed the sun brightly shining in the sky. She let out a sigh and hopped out of bed. She made her way downstairs and found all her friends there waiting for her. Rarity and Applejack have tears in their eyes. Rainbow Dash stood there next to them trying to act all tough and keep the tears back. Fluttershy could only stare at Twilight letting tears run down her cheeks and Pinkie Pie is flooding the house with her tears. "Hey girls, it seems that you five are taking this harder then I am." Twilight let out a chuckle as the group surrounded her and grabbed her in a hug. Pinkie ended up lifting each of them off the ground. "Pinkie, could you let us down?" Pinkie sniffled and then set her friends back on the ground. "Thanks."

"We're gonna sure miss ya sugarcube." Applejack took off her hat.

"Quite, it is so hard to say goodbye Twilight." Rarity said pulling out a necklace from her saddlebag that she is wearing. "This is for you to remember each of us by." On the necklace are six trinkets, each one a miniature version of the Elements of harmony.

"Rarity, thanks so much." Twilight took the necklace and put it on. "Now could someone open the door to let all the water out." Twilight looked down and noticed tears up to her stomach. "How is this even possible but then again, it's Pinkie." Twilight smiled as Spike opened up the door and the tears rushed out the building. "I'm going to miss you all so much." The group got into a group hug again. "So long until we meet again…sometime." Twilight said and then a thought came to mind. "Is it wrong to want something bad to happen just so we have a reason to get together again?" The six laughed and walked outside. Twilight waved goodbye to her friends and as her family flew off in the chariot, the five friends for only a little while chased after. The five below waved goodbye and now Rainbow let the tears loose.

The trip had gone by in silence and soon enough, they arrived at their new home in Canterlot. "Ok everyone, inside." Radiant said walking in with Twilight beside him. "Blaze, your room is next to your mothers and I, Nightshade, you're upstairs in the room to the left." Twilight led her son upstairs and to his room while Radiant led Blaze to her room. Blaze reluctantly followed her father. They went from the entrance down the hallway to the right. At the end of the hall is Blaze's room. "This is the next biggest room in the house and where you'll be staying for some time. You're grounded until everything is unpacked remember." Blaze walked into her room and slammed the door behind her. Radiant then locked the door from the outside. He then heard a thump and a loud 'ouch' coming from the other side of the door. "I can't believe that she thinks she can handle things when she has no magic ability. She doesn't practice with it." Radiant let out a sigh and then walked away.

"Mommy, will I make new friends?" Nightshade asked putting some toys in his toy chest.

"Of course you'll make new friends. Just watch, you'll make all kinds of new friends on the first day." Twilight started setting up the young colts' bed.

"Mommy, why does Blaze hate you, it makes me sad." Twilight turned to her son, a sad look on her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad mom."

Twilight let out a small chuckle, walked over to her son and wrapped her hooves around him. "You didn't make me sad son." Just then Radiant walked in to see the sight.

"I'm glad to see you two so close." Twilight and Nightshade turned to look at Radiant. Nightshade ran over and hugged him. "Hey buddy, how are you doing up here?" Radiant hugged his son back.

"I'm ok but Blaze is making me sad daddy."

"Come one; let's go finish unpacking your things." Radiant went over and helped Twilight get the bed set up.

The day after, the family finished unpacking which gave Blaze her chance to leave. She quickly left the house and went down the streets of Canterlot. "Finally, free of my parents, though I don't know where I'm going." Blaze looked around and then saw a specific earth pony; his mane is black as well as his coat. His Cutie mark is a ninja suit. She smiled and ran toward the stallion and tackled him. The stallion shook his head to clear and then smiled when he saw who had tackled him. "Blaze, girl what are you doing here, oh wait I know why, you moved."

"It's not like I wanted to Shadow, you know my mother." Blaze stood up shortly followed by Shadow. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you Blaze, you're my mare." Shadow rubbed his head against Blaze's. "So what do you want to do, oh wait, there is a party tonight. You have to come." Shadow put his hoof on Blazes shoulder.

"Of course I will, if I can get away from my parents." Blaze looked around and then noticed a small café not too far from where they are. "Meet me over at the café tonight."

"Ok, let's meet at eight." Blaze nodded and then Blaze heard her mother call out.

"Great, my no fun mother is calling me." Shadow snorted and then said goodbye as Blaze walked off.

Shadow turned around and headed down an alley. "What is wrong with that mare, she always ruins the fun." Just then Twilight appeared in front of him. "Great, what do you want?" Twilight just stood there staring at Shadow. "Whatever, get out of my way." Shadow tried to push by Twilight but she wouldn't let him. "What's wrong with you?"

"You leave my daughter alone Shadow." Twilight pushed Shadow up against the wall. "Stay away from her."

"Like you can really do anything, she likes me and tonight is going to be the best night of her life since you won't be with her." Shadow tried to push Twilight away but she wouldn't budge.

"I won't let you hurt her." Twilight thought of something but knew it is risky. If Shadow doesn't have anything in mind that could hurt her daughter, then doing the spell would get her in some serious trouble. On the other hoof, if he has something planned for Blaze that isn't good, then the risk will be well worth it. She had to do it. Twilight's horn began glowing and then she put her horn to Shadow's head. The two ponies' eyes began glowing and soon enough, Twilight broke away from Shadow getting everything she needed.

"How dare you invade my thoughts, that's a forbidden spell. Just wait until the princess hears about this." Shadow finally pushed Twilight off of him.

"Go ahead Shadow, she'll listen to what I have to say. You touch my daughter tonight and if any of your friends touch her, I'll make sure that you stay in jail for as long as you live. The princess can punish me but she'll believe what I have to say. You tell her and you rat yourself out. You touch my daughter and I'll rat you out which will in turn hurt me but getting you away from my daughter is what's important." Twilight pinned Shadow against the wall again. "No matter what happens I come out on top here Shadow and you lose. Stay away from my daughter." Twilight then teleported away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Making Up**

Twilight returned home to meet Blaze's angry gaze. "You're not going to that party tonight Blaze. I forbid you to go." Twilight stared at her daughter with an angry glare of her own.

"I'm going tonight and you can't stop me. I'm getting out of this place and away from you. I'm going to go live on my own." Blaze stomped her hoof down angrily.

"You aren't going anywhere Blaze, especially to that party. You'll just end up hurt and" Twilight was cut off by her daughter.

"I love him and you can't keep me from him, I hate you." Blaze then went on cussing out her mother very loudly.

Only when Blaze stopped did Twilight speak. "I'm sorry that you feel that way but calling me names and cussing me out" Twilight cut herself off and let a tear slip down her cheek. "Fine then, leave if you wish but when you get hurt, don't say that I didn't warn you Blaze. You are always welcome back home." With that Twilight calmly left the room and headed towards hers.

Blaze smiled at the thought of never having to deal with her mother again. "Like I would ever return to this place. I'm free and I'm never going to return." Blaze ran to her room and gathered up some things but then heard sobbing coming from her parents room. Twilight then began speaking. 'What can I do, she won't listen to me. I can't do anything to help her. Why does she think that she can do anything she wants?' Twilight said through sobs and then spoke again. 'I hope that now she'll learn her lesson once she gets hurt. If only it didn't come to that.' Blaze then turned away from the wall and sat down on her bed. "Am I that bad of a mare, a daughter?" Blaze thought as the crying could still be heard through the wall. She went over to her mirror and looked at herself. She saw herself until the image changed to her mother. 'I love you Blaze.' The image said which startled Blaze making her fall over onto her rump. "I made my mother cry and yet she still seems to love me?"

Blaze looked around and then stood up and walked over to the door when she heard her father talking. "I can't believe that mare." Then a sigh was heard and some more talking. "I wish she could see how much we love her. She acts like we keep her from fun but we don't. She has her friends that she hangs out with all the time." Blaze couldn't hear anymore at that point and began to think.

Blaze thought about the things her mother wouldn't let her do. 'Everfree Forest, no, going to Shadows house alone for the night, no. Going to the party tonight, no.' She couldn't seem to think of much more at the moment and so she thought about all the things that her mother let her do. 'Go out with friends all day, go to the movies late at night as a filly no less, be a part of the school play, sleeping over at diamonds house, eating a full tub of ice cream. Ok so she advised me not to but she let me anyway and it was a mistake. She let me go to Canterlot with her every year when I was a filly. I got to go to the Crystal Empire with her to see my uncle.' Blaze had thought of ten other things that her mother let her do.

Blaze ran out of her bedroom and over to her parents room and knocked. A small whimper telling her to enter was heard. Blaze walked in and ran over to her mother and hugged her tightly. "Mother, I'm so sorry, I love you."

Twilight sat there shocked for a moment as her daughter hugged her tightly. After a moment of shock, she hugged Blaze back. "I love you too Blaze."

"Can you forgive me for being a horrible daughter; I never knew how much you really let me do until a moment ago, when I really thought about it." Blaze then let some tears slip.

Twilight pushed her daughter away from her gently and smiled. "You're not a horrible daughter Blaze, just hard headed and stubborn." Twilight and Blaze chuckled a bit. "Now what made you change, I would have thought you would have been gone long before now."

"I wanted nothing more then to get out of here but then I heard you crying. I didn't know that I could hurt you so much mother. Then you started talking and I heard everything you said and then I heard dad and well." Blaze began crying but continued to talk. "I thought of everything that you would let me do and things that you wouldn't let me do. I realized that you let me do a lot of stupid things but you wouldn't let me do a few things that would or could get me killed or hurt. Those few things you wouldn't let me do was because I thought you hated me. I didn't realize how much you really love me. I love you so much mother." Blaze threw herself into her mothers' hooves and cried.

Twilight smiled slightly and then caressed her daughters' mane. "Blaze, I could never hate you. No matter what you do, even when you drive me crazy. You frustrate me Blaze but I could never hate you." Twilight pulled away and wiped the tears away from Blaze's face. "Now what do you say that we go get something to eat."

Blaze nodded her head and smiled widely. "Can I go to the party?" Blaze asked.

"No you can't and for the record, you're grounded for what you said to me." Twilight said walking out the door and expected an angry response from Blaze but it was just the opposite.

"Ok mom, I should have known that was coming." Blaze went over to her mother and smiled. "I guess my Cutie mark is wrong about me. I'm not strong or courageous. Dumb Bald Eagle cutie mark."

"Blaze; do you remember how you got your cutie mark?" Blaze shook her head. "You got that when you saved your friends from an avalanche of rocks. You swooped down and picked the three of them up in your magic and hooves. You were almost crushed in the process but you saved Lightning Blitz, Diamond, and unfortunately in my opinion Shadow. I saw that you realized that you were about to be crushed and you threw your friends to the side and then teleported away. I looked up to figure out why you got an eagle for a cutie mark and then it made sense. The eagle represents strength, courage and wisdom. You used all three of those things when saving your friends. I was so proud of you and disappointed as well. Once you figured out what your cutie mark meant, you stopped trying. Enough about that though, let's go get something to eat." Blaze nodded and followed her mother out of the room and into the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: He's Trouble**

Blaze had spent so much time with her mother the rest of the day that she had forgotten about meeting Shadow that night. Once nighttime came, she finally remembered. "Oh crap, I'm supposed to go meet Shadow but I can't go. I suppose I can go tell him why, my mother would understand that right? Shadow won't except that I can't go though." Blaze thought about this for a moment and then nodded. "Doesn't matter, he deserves an explanation right?" Blaze peeked out her bedroom door and didn't see anypony. Blaze quickly ran to the front door and snuck out. Then a thought came to her that maybe she shouldn't go but she shrugged it off. Blaze made her way toward the café that she had promised to meet Shadow at. As expected, Shadow stood there wondering if she would be there. Blaze ran over with a smile. "Shadow."

"Blaze, I'm glad you made it." A few stallions then came from around the corner talking with each other. "These are some friends of mine; they wanted to come with us. Now let's get going." Shadow and friends started off toward the direction of the party.

"Look shadow, my mother doesn't know I'm here and I don't want to go to the party anymore." Shadow then took a turn into an alley and Blaze followed. "I'm sorry Shadow but I need to get back home, bye." Blaze turned around and bumped into the stallions behind her. "Sorry, just making my way back home." Blaze tried to push past but couldn't. "Excuse me." Blaze said politely trying to push past the stallions. Just then a black ring was put around her neck. "What's the deal?" Blaze turned around to face Shadow who had put the ring on her neck. Blaze tried to take it off but couldn't. "Take it off Shadow." Blaze demanded.

"Oh no Blaze, you aren't going to ditch me now that you're here." A stallion behind Blaze then wrapped a rope around her wings keeping them down and Blaze grounded. Shadow then jumped on Blaze. "Boys." The other stallions then pinned Blaze's hooves down to keep her from moving. Blaze struggled but couldn't move and began to panic. "We were both supposed to have had fun tonight; too bad it's just me." Blazes eyes widened in fear.

Thirty minutes after Blaze left, Twilight came up to her door and knocked. "Blaze sweetheart." Twilight said through the door. "Are you asleep?" When Twilight didn't get an answer, she opened the door expecting to find Blaze there asleep but the bed is empty. "Maybe she got hungry." Twilight started toward the kitchen when the door to the home flew open revealing her daughter beaten up. "Blaze!" Twilight screamed running over to her daughter. That's when she noticed the ring and the rope. "What happened to you?"

"I'm sorry mother, I just" Blaze collapsed into her mothers hooves.

Twilight picked up Blaze and took her over to the nearby couch. Twilight set her down and ran her hooves through her daughters' mane. She then noticed some fresh bruises and knew what happened immediately. "Why did you go to him Blaze?" Twilight asked laying her head down on the couch next to her daughters head. The next morning Blaze woke up to find her mother next to her asleep on the floor. She poked at her mothers' side frowning slightly remembering last night. Twilight woke up and stared up at her daughter. Twilight stretched and then stood up. "What happened last night Blaze, I thought you" Twilight was then cut off as tears started forming in Blaze's eyes.

"I just wanted to tell Shadow that I couldn't go with him. I didn't think he would." Blaze looked away.

"I know Blaze, I saw the bruises." Twilight said becoming frustrated. "What were you thinking Blaze; I didn't want you to see him for that reason. You have a lot to learn Blaze but enough of that. You need me now more then ever." Twilight grabbed onto her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry mother, I didn't mean, I just, I'm sorry." Blaze broke down in tears as her father came in.

"What's going on you two?" Radiant asked seeing the two hugging and seeing Blaze crying.

Twilight looked over at her husband and then over to Blaze. "Do you want to tell him or should I?" Blaze turned her head around to ashamed which gave Twilight her answer. Twilight looked over to Radiant and frowned. "Shadow raped her last night."

Radiants eyes widened and then turned angry. "He is dead meat when I get my hooves on him and as for you young lady" Twilight touched her husbands shoulder and shook her head.

"Blaze is being punished enough as it is, I'll handle this love." Twilight went back over to Blaze with Radiant close behind. "Blaze, we have to tell the princess what he did, and then we'll have to take our punishments." Blaze and Radiant looked at Twilight curiously but decided not to press the matter. Just then, Nightshade came downstairs, his mane and tail a mess from just waking up.

"Mommy, what's going on?" The young colt asked coming down the stairs while rubbing his eyes. "Is Blaze in trouble again?"

"Not with us Nightshade but there is no need to worry about it. You'll find out soon enough I'm sure." Twilight said with a smile.

"Why does she have a ring on her neck and why is her back and sides red?" Nightshade said taking a final step down and then walked over to the group.

Twilight was about to answer when Blaze spoke up. "I'll just tell him mom." Twilight looked up wondering if Blaze is sure, she nodded. "I was raped little bro, it was Shadow who hurt me. They tied me down and that's as far as I'll go with the explanation."

Nightshade became angry with Shadow. His horn began to glow the same color as his coat. "I should beat him up for that." Nightshade began pounding his hooves into the carpet creating small craters where his hooves landed. The whole floor vibrated a bit. His eyes became as black as his mane. Just then there was a small flash and a cutie mark appeared. The mark is a crater with lines coming from the center and going outward wildly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Punishments**

Twilight burst into the throne room angrily. "Princess Celestia, I beyond ticked." Twilight walked straight up to Celestia.

"Twilight Sparkle, though it's good to see you, it is hardly appropriate for you to barge in like this. Explain yourself." Celestia stood up off the throne.

Twilight stared at Celestia eye to eye. "It's Shadow, I want him put on trial and put in prison for what he did to my daughter." Twilight stomped her hoof to the ground.

"Twilight, you must be clearer on what the problem is. I can only assume that Shadow that you speak of is Blaze's coltfriend?" Celestia asked calmly but irritated at her students behavior.

"How many Shadows do you think I know Celestia?!" Twilight screamed. "Yes that Shadow and he raped my daughter."

"Twilight, I understand your frustration and" Twilight cut her off.

"No Celestia, you don't know. Be glad that I don't kill that Stallion!" With that said Twilight teleported out of the room before Celestia could respond.

Celestia let out a sigh and sat back in her chair. "Twilight, don't do something that you'll regret." Unknown to Celestia, Twilight already had. "Let's see what I can remember of Shadow." Celestia said thinking back and then remembered an old letter sent to her by Twilight. She quickly retreated to her room and shuffled through all the letters through the years. Luckily for her, Twilight had come to organize her letters so that Celestia could find them easier. In no time, Celestia found the letter that she had been searching for.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_ I know this isn't much of a friendship report but more of a letter for you to well; I need someone to talk to. Blaze met a colt today and I'm worried about it. He is such a rebel and he doesn't seem to care what happens to anypony. He is very destructive and hasn't any respect for adults or anypony for that matter. I'm scared that he'll rub off on my daughter and end up getting her hurt. Radiant and I aren't entirely sure what to do about it. If you have any suggestions, that would be wonderful._

_Your faithful student,_

_ Twilight Sparkle _

_PS: I know that you said that my time of being your student is coming to an end but I would very much like to continue. I will understand if you can't keep me as your student but considering what is going on, it would feel too weird to ask you for help if I weren't your student. I suppose I can explain more later._

"Oh yes, the trouble maker, I suppose that we can have a trial but not for a few days. I can't just push all my duties out of the way for this." Celestia went over to her calendar on the wall and took a look at it. She grimaced at the site. "I suppose it will be a few weeks rather, Twilight won't be happy about that but she'll have to live with it. I suppose that I could push that back but after the way that Twilight acted; I will just have to make her wait." Celestia said pointing to a spot on the calendar. "I just hope she doesn't do something before hand." Celestia quickly wrote a letter to Twilight telling her when the trial day would be.

Weeks went by and Twilight had been very angry about having to wait but it was made worse by the fact that Blaze had found that she is now pregnant. After Twilight had heard that, she readied herself to kill Shadow but her family had convinced her otherwise. Cadance, Shining, and Winter had come to support Blaze. Winter had a light blue coat with a pink mane and tail. She is the daughter of Shining and Cadance and Nightshades and Blaze's cousin. Twilights parents are there as well as Twilights friends and their families.

The trial is now near over and Shadow is losing terribly however he isn't worried. Twilight is the only one who knows why. "Shadow, with all that we've heard, we've find you guilty of rape. You will be in prison for ten years without parole. No exceptions will be made in case you think that there would be."

"Of course, but you must know princess, that **TWILIGHT **used a forbidden spell on me and infiltrated my mind." Shadow turned to Twilight and smiled while everypony else gasped in shock and disbelief.

"Twilight, tell me this isn't true." Celestia said staring at Twilight.

Twilight stood up calmly and stared in Celestia's eyes. "Before I say anything, you must let me finish the whole story."

"Twilight, if you did what he said you did, there is nothing you can do to save yourself." Celestia said worry and disappointment in her voice.

"I understand that but I have something that I must say first. Princess Celestia, yes I did and I don't regret what I did. I did it for the sake of my daughter and I gladly accept my punishment but you must know that I'm pregnant. As my teacher, I think you deserve to know before you punish me." Twilight said calmly.

Celestia thought for a moment and for once in a very long time used her royal voice. "**EVERYPONY GET OUT OF THIS COURTROOM, GUARDS, TAKE SHADOW TO HIS CELL! TWILIGHT, YOU STAY!**" Celestia said and then stared at Twilight. Celestia lowered her voice and spoke calmly after all the ponies had left. "Twilight, how, why would you do something so stupid?"

"As long as Shadow is behind bars, I'm happy. I'll gladly take the punishment but I would not let him run free. I knew the risk of doing it in the first place but I will protect my daughter at any cost." Twilight stood proudly until Celestia spoke.

"I must do something that will hurt you more then anything other then taking you away from your family. For what you did Twilight, you are no longer my student." Twilight slouched not expecting that. "You are no longer allowed in the castle and you will not be allowed to teach at my school. You've greatly disappointed me Twilight. You were the best student I ever had and now you do this. I had you all set up to start teaching too and now I can't allow it." Celestia sighed and then said one last thing to Twilight. "Get out Twilight."

"No you can't do this to her, it's my fault she did that." Blaze said popping up from behind some seats.

Twilight heard this and turned around angrily. "Blaze, I accept my punishment. I appreciate you trying to defend me but I knew that I would be punished for what I did."

"That's not fair; you shouldn't be punished for trying to protect me!" Blaze screamed with tears running down her face.

"That is enough and how dare you eavesdrop on our conversation. Go home and go to your room, I'll see you when I get back and then I'll see what to do about a punishment for eavesdropping." Twilight scolded.

"That's not fair, I'm trying to help you." Blaze raised her voice.

"I've accepted my punishment Blaze, when will you learn to?" With that said, Blaze turned around and ran off crying. Twilight turned back to Celestia. "Thank you for all that you have done for me. I will never see you again your highness. It will take time but I'll get over it eventually, maybe. Thanks again and now I'll be on my way." Twilight turned around and then left, head down and some tears falling onto the ground as she walked. Once she was out the courtroom, she found everyone staring at her.

"Twilight, what did you do?" Twilight's mother asked.

"I protected my daughter from Shadow by using a forbidden spell and now I can no longer come in to the castle or go to the Princess's school. I accept it and the sacrifice is well worth it to keep my daughter from that horrible stallion. If I hadn't done what I did, it would have been possible for him to be set free but since he knew what I did, he didn't fight it, now let's go home." Twilight then left without another word.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Time to Talk**

Twilight arrived home quickly followed by Blaze who had been arguing with her mother the whole way. Twilight had now lost all patience with her daughter. "ENOUGH Blaze, go to your room. I will not talk about this any longer."

"You don't deserve this though, you'd be." Blaze was cut off by her mother.

"Blaze, don't, ahh." Twilight grabbed onto her midsection and fell to her knees in pain.

"Mother!" Blaze screamed running over to Twilight.

Twilight pushed Blaze away and glared at her angrily. "Leave Blaze, go to your ahhhh." Twilight stood up and made her way toward the bathroom.

"Way to go Blaze, you upset mom." Nightshade glared at his sister as did Radiant.

"I didn't do anything, I didn't mean too, I." Blaze couldn't take the glares anymore and ran off to her room crying. Once she arrived, she hopped onto her bed and pushed her face into her pillow. A knock then came to the door. "Go away!" Blaze yelled too upset to talk. Her door then opened up and so Blaze shot her head up from her pillow. "I said." Blaze shut up seeing her mother standing in the doorway. "Why is it that when I try to help and I am still the bad guy?"

Twilight smiled slightly and then moved toward Blaze. She sat down on her daughters' bed and put a hoof over her shoulder. "Blaze, I'm sorry that I got so upset with you earlier. I've been having problems these last two weeks and then you started butting in. Still, that didn't give me the right to get made at you." Twilight took in a deep breath and then continued to talk. "Truth is Blaze, with all the crazy stuff that's' been going on, I became stressed. Long story short Blaze, I lost the foal."

Blaze eyes widened in shock at hearing this and wasn't sure what to say. The two just sat there with Twilights hoof over Blaze's shoulder. After a few minutes, Blaze finally spoke. "I'm sorry mother; it's my fault that this happened."

"No Blaze, it's mine and mine alone. I used the spell and I didn't tell anypony but it started the problem. Then I lost my temper and that just made it all worse. I meant what I said though Blaze, you don't have the right to eavesdrop on another pony's conversation. I know that it doesn't seem like it Blaze, but I did that spell to protect you. If I could get him sent to jail or make him worry enough that he wouldn't come near you, you would be safe one way or another. I love you Blaze and please do me a favor and do as I say will ya?" Twilight gave Blaze a big hug.

"Yeah mom, I'll do better. Can we go back to Ponyville though?" Twilight shook her head which Blaze had expected. "I thought so." Blaze then hugged her mother back.

"However Blaze; I suppose that once your foal is born, I suppose that you can move there though considering the circumstances, I don't think Princess Celestia will be much help. Normally I would have said that she could give you the library but I doubt that she'll listen to me anytime soon." Twilight smiled breaking away from the hug when the two heard a voice coming from the doorway.

"I wouldn't say that Twilight, I'm not going to leave your daughter out in the cold just because you disappointed me." Celestia said from the doorway.

"I still regret nothing princess, if I had the choice over again, I would do it again. No pony messes with my daughter or my family. I'll die before I let anyone hurt them." Twilight just stared at Celestia.

"That doesn't change my feelings about what you did; regardless the reason for it and I'm sure that our relationship will change from here on in. Still, after the foal of hers is born, I will gladly get the mayor to give her the library." With that said, Celestia left.

"Mom, does the princess hate you now?" Blaze asked.

"No, well maybe but it doesn't matter, I have my family and that's all that matters to me. Come on; let's go be with everypony shall we?" Blaze nodded and then followed her mother out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Looming Shadow**

Shadow sits in his jail cell oddly relaxed. He had no reason not to be, he knew that Twilight would be killed for what she did to him or at the very least beaten and then thrown into prison. He couldn't help but be happy about it until a guard came over to him. "You seem awfully relaxed for being put in prison."

"Twilight is in more trouble then I am for what she did, why shouldn't I be? I hate that mare." The guard then chuckled. "What's so funny?" Shadow walked up to the bars slightly angry at the guards' laughter.

"You haven't heard, Twilight isn't allowed in the Princess's school or allowed to be her student. Compared to you, she got off easy. Who knows how well Twilight is taking it though." The guard then walked away.

"Get back here!" Shadow yelled. "That's all that happened to her, a simple slap on the hoof sort of speak. She will not get off so easily!" Shadow waited for only fifteen minutes before a guard came with food. The guard slipped the food through the bars which gave Shadow his chance. Shadow grabbed onto the guards leg and pulled him hard toward him slamming the guard into the bars. The guard fell unconscious allowing Shadow to grab the keys of the guard. "You're mine Twilight." Shadow said unlocking the door.

Shadow went back to the courthouse after sneaking out of the prison and hid in the shadows. Twilight and family had just left the courthouse. 'How did the news spread so fast?' Shadow whispered to himself wondering how the guard had known so quickly. It didn't matter however, he has his target. Shadow continued to move via shadows. He continued to follow the family until he reached the family's home. "She is dead meat." Shadow hid up in a tree in the backyard and watched. From there, he could see perfectly through the large window while staying invisible to the ponies inside. He wanted nothing more then to break in and beat the crap out of Twilight but doing that would be a death wish with her friends there with her. The whole time in the tree, Shadow kept his focus on the purple pony inside. That was when she came into the room after not being there for some time.

Of course Celestia had come in at one point too while Twilight wasn't in the room. "How dare Celestia let her get off so easily. Poor Twilight lost her status, boohoo." Shadow glared at the purple pony inside just waiting for his chance to make his move. "First Twilight will suffer, then her family, and then those princesses." After a few hours Twilight's friends and family left the house. Shadow watched as the group of ponies left and disappeared out of sight. Shadow looked around and then found a rather large rock. He jumped down, then bucked it toward the window and jumped away to avoid being seen. Soon Twilight came out to see where the rock had come from. "Hello Twilight." Twilight turned toward the voice and her eyes widened. She didn't have time to move out of the way before Shadow jumped her.

Shadow punched her in the face a few times before having to move out of the way as the rock he kicked in went flying toward him. Shadow turned and smiled at Blaze. "Hello my precious mare." Shadow teased.

Just then Radiant stepped in front of his daughter angrily. "Don't you dare touch my daughter and don't you ever talk to her like that. She isn't your play thing Shadow." Radiant said getting ready to attack Shadow. Radiant rushed him but Shadow jumped out of the way and then tackled Radiant and stomped on his wings.

"Don't hurt my daddy and mommy and don't hurt my sister." Nightshade said as his horn began to glow. Shadow just laughed at the young colt. Nightshade began stomping on the ground making the ground shake violently keeping Shadow from moving. "You hurt my family you big meanie." Nightshade continued to stomp on the ground and soon a fissure made its way toward Shadow. However the fissure stopped right before it reached Shadow who then began to chuckle. Nightshade fell to the ground tired from using his magic.

"I'm so scared of a pathetic unicorn." Shadow mocked and then turned toward Twilight and stood over her. "You'll get what you deserve." Shadow punched Twilight a few more times and then grabbed onto her head. Before he got the chance to snap her neck, he found himself being lifted up off the ground. "What the?" Shadow turned his head around and saw that Blaze is the one picking him up. "What are you doing?"

"You won't hurt my family." Blaze said smashing Shadow into the ground. "This is for hurting me." She slammed him into the ground again. "This is for my father." Blaze slammed him again. "This, this is for my mother you piece of crap." Blaze threw him into the tree which broke a branch. She then slammed him again into the tree. The broken branch sharp and thick enough to pierce his skin. The branch then came out the other side of his neck. Once again she slammed him into the tree but made sure that his head hit the branch. Blaze then let Shadow go of her magic and then collapsed onto the ground.

Blaze woke up to her family staring at her. "Blaze, my poor baby girl." Radiant nuzzled her neck.

Blaze looked around and then spoke weakly. "Mom, dad, Nightshade, what happened to me?" Blaze asked feeling weak.

"Your weak Blaze, you used up a lot of your magic reserve attacking Shadow." Twilight said with a bruised face and puffy smile.

Blaze's eyes widened in shock at finally seeing her mother's condition. "Mother, are you ok? I was so worried." Blaze said sitting up but was pushed back down by her father.

"You were worried, you had us worried sick. You've been out for three days Blaze." Radiant said with a smile.

Twilight then nuzzled her daughter. "Blaze, the princesses would like to speak to you." Blaze's eyes widened in fear though she couldn't for the life of her figure out why. Celestia and Luna walked into the room and up next to Blaze.

"Blaze, you killed Shadow and though normally you would be severely punished for such a thing, my sister and I have come up with a decision." Luna said letting Celestia take over.

"Blaze, your father has agreed to take your punishment for you considering the circumstances." Blaze became saddened at hearing this. "He will serve the community for two weeks. Now there has been another issue to arise with his death." Every pony in the room looked up to the two princesses in wonder. "Twilight used the forbidden spell on him which did give us the proof that was needed to get him arrested. Despite that however, I had been forced to punish Twilight for doing such a thing since it is typically criminals who use forbidden spells at all. That is when there are criminals. My point is that I know that Twilight is no criminal but that still doesn't excuse her unless my sister and I say so." Celestia then turned it back over to Luna.

"We have seen many things involved here Twilight and we have made a new decision concerning your sentence. My sister and I have decided that you will be welcomed back as my sisters' student and back at her school after a one year time period. We have seen Shadow as nothing more then a criminal and we have excused you Twilight of what you have done once the year is over. Congratulations Twilight and good luck Blaze with your foal." Twilight and the others thanked the princesses as they left but not before giving Twilight a few cards for Blaze.

Twilight handed the cards over to Blaze who read each of them. Each of the cards are get well cards; one from all her friends, her grandparents and Twilights friends as well. Pinkie Pie's stood out the most as it burst open with streamers when Blaze opened it up. The others had been your typical get well cards. Blaze then threw the cards onto the table nearby. "Mom, dad, Nightshade, I love you all." The four got into a group hug.

Twilight, radiant, and Nightshade all said in Unison. "We love you too Blaze, we love you too."

"Celestia, why did we not tell them about the foal? Why did we lie to them?" Luna asked a little disturbed.

"Because my dear sister, it's best that they not know that I myself used a forbidden spell. If we told them that we reversed the growing process of the foal, then what would we look like to them?" Celestia asked her sister.

"Hypocrites which you are technically sister by doing that however there is one thing that I don't understand. How is that any different from reversing the age of a pony?" Luna asked truly confused.

"Well sister, the reversal spell that I did would kill a pony but since the foal was hardly old at all, it simply shrunk back into the egg and well it can still be born just not because of Shadow. Let me loan you a book on the matter of the spell." Celestia used her magic and a book at least a thousand pages long appeared. "You understand as to why the spell is so difficult to explain. Having a thousand or so pages about one spell is difficult to explain."

"I think I'll just take your word for it sister." The two then continued on their way.

**The End**


End file.
